


Book 'Em

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Coda, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, episode 3.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's trying to figure out why Danny's gone silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when they give me easy things to use for codas! :) Spoilers for ep 3.19, including who the bad guy was, so you've been warned. Enjoy!

Steve inched along in traffic, wondering just what the hell was making it so slow. Not that Honolulu traffic was the speediest anyway, but this was ridiculous, even by their standards. Good thing he hadn't handed over the keys when Danny asked for them at Sand Island, or they'd have still been trying to get onto the main road.

He glanced at Danny, who was looking out the window, tapping his fingers on the door. Steve's stomach sunk a little as he realized he recognized that specific pattern of finger tapping. It was one he associated with the ticking of a bomb, because the longer it went on, the more likely there was to be an explosion.

"Did HPD say anything about a traffic problem before we left?" Steve asked.

"No."

Yeah, explosion imminent, and there was nowhere in the Camaro to take cover. Steve was starting to wish they'd brought Lappert with them. Not that Danny would hesitate to explode in front of a suspect, but at least Steve could've tried using the guy as distraction.

Steve moved the car about half an inch, trying to get to the left a little to see what was going on, but still couldn't see anything. "Too bad we're not in the truck," he said. "I could see over the other cars."

"You're welcome to get _out_ and _walk_."

Tapping and italics. Steve eyed Danny warily, going back through the list of things that might've pissed him off. Okay, sure, they'd gotten captured, momentarily, but Steve had known Kono would take care of that. And Danny hadn't even gotten locked in the container before she'd rescued them.

Maybe he thought Steve was to blame for Kono's trick with the shipping container. In fairness, it did seem like something he'd do, but it's not like he told her to do it. He couldn't help it if she was smart and resourceful and learned from the best.

"Maybe you can check with HPD and see what the holdup is?" Steve suggested.

Danny turned just enough to fix Steve with a look. "Why don't you call _Kono_ and ask her? Maybe _she_ can tell you."

Steve blinked at him. "What?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you should ask Kono what's wrong with traffic. After she gets done _booking_ our suspect, I'm sure she'd be only too happy to tell you what's wrong with the traffic."

Steve started three different responses, but none of them made it past taking a breath to say them. "Is this about me telling Kono to book Lappert?" he asked finally.

Danny shrugged, made his 'Of course that's what I meant but you're an idiot so I'm not answering' face, complete with full lower lip, and looked back out the window.

"You hate it when I tell you to book someone," Steve said.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You said, and I quote, 'I don't like it.'"

Danny muttered something, and Steve leaned in just a little, sticking his ear out. "I'm sorry, what?" When Danny muttered again, Steve cupped his hand around his ear. "Still can't hear you."

"I said that was a long time ago."

"And your opinions on things you like and do not like change _so_ often and _so_ rapidly."

"Oh for...you know what?" Danny turned in his seat to face Steve, the move so fast it looked almost like a hop. "It's a _thing_ , okay? That's all."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "A _thing_?"

"Yes, a _thing_ ," Danny said, turning suddenly in his chair again to look back out the window. "It's _our_ thing, that's all."

Steve absolutely, positively did not laugh. Because he liked having _things_ with Danny. And he had a feeling laughter would keep him from having quite a few things with Danny for a number of days. "I'm sorry," Steve said, trying to sound as contrite as humanly possible. "From now on, you have first right of refusal for all bookings."

Danny folded his arms over his chest and sunk down into his seat with a sigh. "Letting me drive my own car once in a while wouldn't hurt either."

"You drive your car all the time," Steve said. "On the way to pick me up and after you drop me off."

"You know what, Steven--"

Steve listened for any opening in the rant to keep Danny going. Because traffic was still crawling, but somehow with Danny going off, it didn't seem so bad.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
